


"Toothbrush"

by AlexanderW00ds95



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Clexa, Daddy!Lexa, Dominant Clarke, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Fluffball Lexa, Happiness from beginning to end, Masturbation, MomFriend Lincoln, Morning Sex, Playful Sex, Playgirl Raven!, Rough Sex, Sassy Clarke, Sooo Much Smut, Thirsty as hell for each other, dominant lexa, teasing Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderW00ds95/pseuds/AlexanderW00ds95
Summary: Up in the MorningTangled in sheetsWe Play the Moment on repeat, on repeatWhen Your Standing there In your Underwear,and my T-Shirt from the night beforeWith your Messed up Hair and your Feet Still bare,Would you mind closing the Bedroom Door. . .OrThe Clexa fic that was inspired by DNCE's song





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, So This Is My First Fic That I've Posted Online, Like Ever!
> 
> I am a Writer and I'm In School For It, but I Always Love Using Everyday Things In Life For Inspiration, Especially for Clexa. 
> 
> So I Hope Everyone Likes This and Please Let Me Know anything You Think of as I Always Value People's Opinions and Criticism :)

The early days of the sun Shone brightly through the windows, slowly creeping towards the eyes of a brunette and blonde asleep. The sounds of the early morning commuters could be heard from the 7th story flat, causing the brunette to stir, slowly blinking away the haze of sleep still clouding her eyes.

 

LEXA 

Lexa Woods was never known for seeing the same woman for more than a week, tops. Jumping from woman to woman had been her way ever since she was just starting college. Now 7 years later here she was, in the aftermath of her 5th date this month with the same girl.

The beautiful blonde woman, whom she'd met at an Art Gala some weeks ago. Lexa never thought she would want to settle, in fact it had been the furthest thing from her mind, but seeing the blonde across that room, Lexa had an instinctive feeling that her life was about to be turned upside down. Now she doesn't regret offering to take the blonde out for dinner, because she doesn't want to ever wake up next to anyone else again.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Lexa notices that they forgot to set the alarm last night. Frowning slightly Lexa slowly removes her arm from underneath the blonde, trying not to wake her. She untangles herself from the sheets with a little resistance, then slowly moves from the bed, causing the bed to slightly dip on her end. Lexa checks to see if the blonde woke up, but she is still asleep, snoring lightly in that cute way Lexa loves. God, looking at the blonde she sees the morning glow from the sun lighting up the room embracing the blonde, making her look radiant even when sleeping.

Glancing at the time again, Lexa realizes she had bee lost in her little world for about 10 minutes to long. Quickly moving around the flat, she tries to gather her clothes that had been thrown haphazardly around last night. Finding her slacks under the couch, she quickly puts them on, not bothering to even try and find her underwear. Lexa locates her her socks in her shoes, trying to put them on whilst looking around for her shirt and blazer. Moving from corner to corner around the flat, she finds her her blazer but cannot for life of her find her dress shirt. Getting on her hands and knees, Lexa starts to look underneath the bed,trying to quietly move around, until she hears a certain blonde clear her throat rather audibly. Stopping mid-crawl, Lexa peeks over the bed to see the blonde sitting up and awake, holding her shirt in her hand.

 _"Is this what your tearing up my flat looking for?"_ the blonde says with a smirk.

Lexas face burns up bright red now remembering the blonde fell asleep in it.

 _"That's a little bit of an exaggeration isn't it?"_ Lexa asks crawling around the bed next to the blonde. 

 _"Lexa,my pillows are on the floor and my couch and coffee table are pushed against the window"_ the blonde moves to put the shirt on Lexa.

_"I'm sorry, we forgot to set the alarm and I woke up late, so I uhh. . had to hurry"_

_"Lexa I still don't know why you just don't leave a few things here so your not constantly rushing in the mornings when you stay"_

The blonde finishes buttoning the collar on Lexas shirt and straightens it on her, while trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

 _"I wouldn't even know what to bring, is two pairs of clothes enough? Is it to much? Should I bring my hair products? Do i-"_ Lexa is cut off by the blondes lips on hers.

 _"How about you start off with a toothbrush?"_ the blonde says with a grin.

 _"Is that your not so subtle way of telling me I have morning breath?"_ Lexa says playfully, sliding her hands up and down the blondes bare thighs.

 _"Oh babe, you know I'd never hurt your feelings like that"_ the blonde says, wrapping her arms around Lexas neck, leaning in closer to her ear " _though_ _it does make it such a task to taste your lips that I love"_ she whispers into Lexas ear. 

Her voice sends shivers through Lexas body, making her squirm at the sudden feeling of being to restricted by her clothes

 _"W-well then"_ Lexa stutters out, trying to desperately regain her composure  _"where else do you think you can kiss me?"_

The blonde starts to trail kisses down Lexas neck, moving her hands down to her waist  _"Mmm, I I'll let you think about some places while you're at work today"_ she says her voice thick with list and want. The blonde pulls herself back away from Lexa and lays down, pulling the sheets back over her now naked body, sporting a shit eating grin.

 _"Uugghhh!"_ Lexa moans out at her blondes teasing  _"I hate when you do this to me"_ she says, burying her face into the bed.

 _"are you sure?"_ the replies, moving her hand to stroke Lexas hair  _"because you seem to looove it when you show up here in the evenings"_ she whispers again into Lexas ear, using her best seductress voice.

This time Lexa was ready for her teasing and only blushes a little bit. It's a win in her books. She lifts her head and looks at the blonde with a growing smile.  _"Well I guess I'll just have to suffer through until tonight again"_. Lexa places her hand on the blondes thigh and rubs it in small circles like she's massaging her. Then her smile turns into a very mischievous grin.  _"but this time you are going to suffer right along with me!"_ Lexa stops her movements, only to slide her hand up to cup the blondes covered center.

The blonde immediately lets out a low moan and spreads her legs a little wider apart.  _"L-lexa!? W-what the f-fu-"_ the blonde tries to form a coherent sentence but Lexa caught her by surprise. Shit.

 _"Fuck"_ Lexa lets out a little breathless, the blondes center already slick and wet with her juices, even through the sheets.  _"your always so wet and ready for me babygirl"_  she lets out a small soft growl causing the blonde to buck her hips up into Lexas hand, which is now rubbing up and down through the blondes slick folds. 

 _"please Lex, I-I need more"_ the blonde almost begs, needing to feel Lexa inside her.

 _"you want me to take you now and fuck you back to sleep baby?"_ Lexa moans out, standing up and over the blonde, pressing kisses to her neck.

 _"Yes! Yes, please Lexa, right now, I need you to fuck me!"_ the blonde screams out, her legs now spread wide and inviting, but still covered by the now soaked sheets.

Then as quick as it started, Lexa pulls away and moves to put on her blazer.  _"it's such a shame that I have to go to work now though"_ she says, running a hand through her hair, she walks towards the door out of the flat.

 _"Wait, w-what?!"_ the blonde practically screams, sitting up and looking at Lexa with wide shocked eyes. She just fucking left her high and dry. Or rather high and severely wet.

 _" I'm already late as it is, so you're just going to have to wait until tonight, same as me"_ Lexa says looking back at the blonde over her shoulder, throwing a wink at her. 

 _"LEXA!"_ the blonde yells after the retreating brunette  _""just wait until you get back tonight I swear you are going to pay!"_ she grabs a pillow and tries to throw it at Lexa, but it lands with a soft thud not halfway to her.

 _"you can think about it while you're at work"_ Lexa calls out, opening the door and stopping halfway out, she turns and looks at the very frustrated and angry blonde _"have a nice daay Clarke"_ she sings out before closing the door.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

CLARKE

  _"I am going to kill her tonight!"_ Clarke yells into her pillow. Lexa had just left. Left her high and dry. Or not as dry as she'd like to be at the moment. 

Usually Lexa would leave before she woke up, but they both forgot to set their alarms the night before, something Clarke was now regretting.

Rolling onto her back, exposing her now bare breast to the cool air, she starts to think of how long a day it is now going to be for her. Feeling her nipples start to stiffen, she rubs her thighs together, feeling her wetness still slick between her legs. 

 _"Fuck I am going to make her pay"_ Clarke says through gritted teeth, feeling her frustration with the brunette. She lets out a deep breath  _"Fuck it"_ shes says, resigning to herself that she'll just have to finish what Lexa started by herself.

Clarke slides her hands over her breasts, pinching her erect nipples softly, she lets out a quiet moan. Letting one hand slowly glide down her body, skimming over her toned stomach, her body responds, sending shivers and goosebumps over her body. She lets her hand slide lower until her finger tips bump against her clit. Clarke's moans echo a little more loudly in her flat at the contact. 

Fucking Lexa, she thinks to herself. Fucking. . . Lexa. .  _"Lex"_ Clarke moans out softly, images flashing through her mind of her brunette naked and soaking wet beneath her, her hands on her back, scratching down until she grips her ass with both hands, bringing them closer together.

Clarke coats her fingers in her juices and begins to rub small, slow circles over her clit. Kicking off her sheets to the floor, she lets her naked body be on full display on her bed, her back arching slightly. She grips her breast with her hand and starts to writhe and squirm.

Clarke's fingers rubbing her clit start to go faster, her mind coming undone from the images flashing through her mind and the pleasure coming from rubbing her clit. Suddenly a very specific image come into Clarke's mind. One of Lexa taking Clarke and pressing her against her wall and gripping her throat soft but firmly. She immediately brings up her hand around her breast to her neck and starts to squeeze softly. A low deep moan escapes from her as more juices start to squirt out of her dripping cunt. 

Then as quick as Lexa had, Clarke plunges two fingers into her soaking pussy. Her back comes up off the mattress and she begins a frantic pace, thrusting her fingers in and out, causing small drops of her juices to splatter out onto her bedsheets. Her moans are coming louder and quicker as she pictures Lexa fingering her roughly and fast. She tightens her grip on her neck, just as Lexa had done to her.

Then, needing to have more stimulation, she flips herself over onto her knees and buries her face into her pillow. Arching her back and throwing her ass into the air, she removes her hand around her neck and slides it down between her legs, which are spread open wide. Using one hand she starts to vigorously rub circles over her clit, then she slams three fingers into her dripping pussy. 

Simultaneously rubbing her clit and fingering herself brought Clarke to a new level of pleasure, she screams into her pillow, but it hardly muffles them. The wet sound of her fingers slapping against her wet pussy could be heard throughout the flat, her juices splashing out beneath her, wetting her bed even more.

Suddenly her walls tightened around her fingers, pulling them in even more. Clarke pushed faster and faster until her Orgasm hit her like a truck. She remembers screaming out Lexas name and seeing white before her fingers are pushed out of her pussy by her juices, which squirted out behind and beneath her. She collapses to her side, breathless and almost slips back to sleep until she feels her juices starting to gather around her ass.

 _"H-holy shit"_ she mutters to no one. The only time she's squirted is when Lexa used her strapon to fuck her. Well, she thinks, now I know what else pushes me that far. Rolling over on her bed to the dry side, she tries to stand but her legs shake and wobble beneath her.  _"Fuck I probably look like fucking Bambi trying to walk"_ she says wobbling into the kitchen to start brewing her coffee.

Usually she doesn't have time to make her own coffee, but being woken by Lexa left her with some time to make breakfast before she has to leave as well. Stretching out her legs, she feels better and decides she might as well take a shower to wash her sticky mess off. She walks around her island countertop and struts to the bathroom. She stops to look at the "bed", with looks more like a pond. She smiles to herself as an idea comes into her mind. No one will be here until tonight, usually her and Lexa arrive at the same time back at her flat. Maybe she won't change the bedsheets just yet. Maybe she should leave it as a surprise for the brunette and make HER clean it up. After all she is the one who was the cause of the mess. Oh yes, Clarke muses, definitely a good plan. She walks into her bathroom and turns on her shower faucet, letting the water run until it turns warm. Turning the knob, water starts to come out from the shower head. Well at least she won't suffer to bad now, Clarke thinks, and she'll have more focus to decide on Lexas punishment tonight. 

Yup just another day in the life of Clarke and Lexa.

 


	2. "Up in the Morning"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Clarkes punishment for Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you everyone! i was not expecting the first chapter to be taken so well lol Sorry for the long wait as well, I'll be putting out chapters more consistently soon :) Oh and this is going to be going back and forth with Clarke and Lexa being dominant. Hope you like this one :)

 

 

The usual morning buzz of traffic stops on the weekends. Its like all the inhabitants of the city operate on the same mindset. weekends are for sleep.

 

 

Clarke mumbling in her sleep is what wakes Lexa.

 _"no. . . its mine Lex. . ."_ Clarke rolls over to her side and throws her arm across Lexas chest. the brunette flinches a little at the sudden force.

 _"mine. . ."_ Clarke mumbles again, pulling Lexa closer and snuggling against her. Lexa laid still, contemplating what to do next. it's not that she did'nt love Clarke snuggling her, it's just that now her face was covered in blonde hair. Lifting her free hand, she tries to clear her face of the blonde locks, but gods does she have a lot. After a few more minutes of Operation Gold Rush, Lexa gives up and accepts her fate to suffocate underneath the pile of hair. Death by Clarke is as good a way to go as any, Lexa ponders to herself. Suddenly she feels the blonde tighten her grip on her, and then she is freed from the golden prison. Lexa turns into Clarke and sees deep beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. Gods she feels like shes in Elysium.

 _"Good morning"_ Clarke whispers, her voice low and raspy. Damn the things her voice does to her.

 _"it is now"_ Lexa replies, moving her hand to caress Clarkes cheek. The blonde grabs her hand and interlocks their fingers together.

 _"Are you implying it wasn't before?"_ Clarke asks raising an eyebrow at the brunette. 

 _"well. . ."_ Lexa drawls out _"there was the few minutes where my fight was almost over"_ she replies adding an extra sigh.

Clarke smiles and giggles _"gods i swear your so extra Lexa, i should start calling you Lextra"_ she teases placing a peck on Lexas nose.

 _"Lextra? really Clarke"_ the brunette says, her nose scrunching as she pouts a little. Clarke kisses her nose again, then throws the sheets off the both of them. She sits up and swings her leg over Lexa, sitting on top of her. Like a cowgirl, Clarke muses to herself. Lexa adjusts herself, laying flat on her back, looking up at the blonde.

 _"Mmm someones awake now"_ Lexa says, sliding her hands up and down Clarkes smooth thighs. 

 _"actually im surprised your up so early, after what i did to you last night"_ the blonde smirks smugly.

 _"Ok you can wipe THAT shit off your face"_ Lexa retorts, lightly slapping her on the ass, earning a small yelp from the blonde. Clarke continues to grin smugly, leaning forward, she puts both her hands on either side of Lexa.

She whispers _"what are you gonna do about it"_ dropping her head into the brunettes side, she lowers her voice more and utters one word "Commander" she finishes, nibbling Lexas ear.

Before Lexa even had a chance to respond, Clarke was up and running into the kitchen, the tail end of Lexas dress shirt barely covering her curvy ass. Like a Panther on the hunt, Lexa jumped up and chased after her in all her naked glory.

 _"Aahhh!"_ Clarke squeals out laughing, she rounds the island counter top, keeping it between her and Lexa, who has a hungry look in her eyes.

 _"You had your way last night Prisa, but when i catch you im repaying you for that"_ Lexa says mischievously, slowly creeping around the island.

 _"when you catch me?"_ Clarke asks coyly _"my someones confident in herself"_ she moves opposite of Lexa, not letting her claim her prize too easily. 

 _"Trust me Clarke, i have every reason to be"_ Lexa replies confidently, an idea popping into her head. She noticed the counter top was clear of utensils.

Clarke frowns confused at what Lexa says. _"What do you mean? and why are you grinn- AAHHH!"_ she screams mid sentence, turning on the spot, trying to run the opposite direction. Fuck, she thinks, she forgot Lexa works out like a madwoman.

Lexa had lifted herself up and over the counter like some freaking ninja, taking Clarke by surprise. The blonde was quick trying to run, but Lexa was slightly quicker.

 Before Clarke could take a single step, the brunette wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up from behind. Clarke screamed, her legs still kicking like she as trying to run on air. gods Lexa lifted her like she was a toddler. Suddenly Clarke wasn't fighting very hard.

 _"Now its time to claim my prize"_ Lexa growls low and throaty into the blondes ear. Turning on the spot, Lexa puts Clarke on her feet, but keeps a firm hold on her.

 _"Remember what you did to me last night?"_ Lexa asks, sliding a hand up the blondes back to her neck.

 _"Y-yess"_ Clarke moans out, turned on by the hungry and serious Lexa behind her, ready to take whats hers.

Pushing Clarke against the counter, she bends her over and leans over her back, putting her mouth close to the blonde ear. She whispers _"Its my turn"_

Clarke grips the edge of the counter like her life depended on it, her thighs rubbing together, some juices already flowing down her thighs from her throbbing cunt.

 _"Fuck Prisa"_ Lexa breathes out, slipping a hand down between Clarke's legs and finding her silk black panties soaked from her juices. _"Is this all for me"_ Lexa asks, rubbing her fingers up and down her pussy, Clarke's juices coating her fingers.

 _"Y-yes"_ Clarke pants out, her breathes coming in short sporadic bursts.

 _"Yes what?"_ Lexa commandingly asks, her other hand reaching up and grasping the blondes neck, lifting her up and flush against her body, front to back.

 _"Yes Daddy!"_ Clarke cries out, her body fidgeting, not being able to get the friction she craves between her legs.

 _"Thats good babygirl"_ Lexa softly says, continuing to stroke and tease Clarke. The blonde whimpers and struggles to rub her thighs tighter together. Lexa notices the blonde craving more contact.

 _"Did I let you pleasure yourself babygirl?"_ Lexa whispers, her voice thick with lust and command.

 _"N-no Daddy, but I need-uh!"_ Lexa cuts off the blonde, pinning her upper body against the counter once more, and sliding her hand up from Clarke's cunt to her ass. She rubs Clarke's ass cheek softly, then brings her hand up then down on it.

 _"Aaahhh"_ Clarke screams, her pussy letting out more juices flowing down her thighs.

 _"No!"_ Lexa growls out again, slapping Clarke's ass once more harder. _"You don't get to touch yourself, only I will make you cum"_ she switches to Clarke's other ass cheek and slaps it harder than the last two, leaving a red imprint of her hand.

 _"Ah-Ahhh Daddy I'm gonna cum!"_ Clarke screams, her core tightening as an orgasm builds up. Lexa keeps up her brutal assault on the blondes ass until her body starts to quiver from her Orgasm. 

 _"Fuck, fuck, FUUUUUCK!"_ Clarke screams, her legs shaking as her orgasm rips through her body.

Lexa wraps her arms underneath Clarke, supporting her as she rides out the aftermath of her orgasm. _"Wow babygirl, I haven't even started yet"_ she coos, rubbing Clarke's ass, soothing the sting.

 _"You just make me lose control Daddy"_ Clarke whimpers, still needing to feel Lexa inside her.

 _"Well I hope your not tired yet Prisa"_ Lexa whispers.

 _"Why Daddy, am I too much for you to handle?"_ Clarke says teasingly. She really liked seeing Lexa go over the edge. When she went 'Commander' on her ass, Clarke's orgasms were like from another world.

Lexa stepped back a little and moved both hands down to cup Clarke's ass. _"Is my babygirl giving me sass?"_ She asks, her voice dangerously low.

Feeling Lexa cup and grip her ass turned Clarke on more and gave her the courage to tease her more. _"What if I am Daddy?"_ Clarke asks, in her most innocent girl voice, wiggling her ass at Lexa, pushing her teasing even more. Oh shit here it comes, Clarke waits for The Commander to fully come out.

The silence only lasted for about a second, but to Clarke it felt like 12 full moons had come and gone. Then she heard the sound of skin on skin contact. She felt the stinging pain half a second later. Lexa had slapped both of Clarke's ass cheeks. Hard, very hard. Clarke jumped, moving up onto the counter, her body responding on its own.

 _"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"_ Clark's scream echoed throughout the flat and probably into the hallway outside. Her arms flew forward and tried to grip the counter, almost like she was crawling away. Lexa gripped her waist and pulled her back.

 _"Oh no baby your not running away from me"_ Lexa says cockily, pulling the blonde all the way back against her and flipping her around. She sees the front of Clarke's panties are soaked and dripping. In one motion she grabs the thin fabric and tears it off Clarke.

The blonde lets out a gasp and leans back into the counter. Lexa grips her waist again and lifts her to sit on the counter top. She brings her close to the edge and spreads her legs wide, Clarke has to lean back on her elbows. Looking down between her legs at the brunette, she sees a hungry predator look in her eyes. She shivers in anticipation and want.

Lexa wastes no time and dives between Clarke's legs, her mouth covering the blondes exposed clit. Clamping her lips around her clit, she flicks her tongue over and twirls it around her mouth, lightly nibbling every few strokes.

Clarke throws her head back, her toes curling and uncurling. Her stomach is pumping up and down, matching her quick breaths. She puts all her weight on one elbow and brings her other to grab the back of Lexas hard, threading her finger in her hair. She urges the brunette on, pulling her mouth closer to her clit. _"Don't stop Lex, don't stop"_ Clarke pants out.

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's thighs and holds her down strong. Then she moves her mouth down and slides her tongue into the blondes soaked pussy.

Clarke's breath catches in her throat and her body jolts forward. He legs threaten to push up but Lexa holds her down.

 _"O-oh my gods! Fuck, Fuck Lex!"_ Clarke's moans coming quicker and louder, she retracts her hand from Lexas hair and leans on both elbows.

Lexas tongue dances inside the blondes sweet and juicy cunt, flicking up and down, side to side, throwing circles as she slides in deeper. Lexas to tongue bottoms out in Clarke, then she begins her Alphabet game, slowly drawing her tongue in the letters.

Clarke's thighs press closer on Lexas head, threatening to crush it. Her legs crossed behind the brunettes head, pushing her head closer to her throbbing pussy. She doesnt make it past the letter O.

Lexas grip on Clarke's thighs tightens as she feels her walls clamp down around her tongue, she starts to stroke her tongue in and out faster, pushing the blonde closer to her orgasm.

 _"Shit, shit, shit , shit! Ahhh Leexaaaaahhh!"_ Clarke let's loose a loud scream, her legs locking around Lexas head, her pussy tightening around her tongue. Her body shakes and convulses as the aftershocks of her orgasm run through her body. Her head drops back and she states at the ceiling in sweet bliss. Then she feels her legs uncrossing and the brunette standing over her. 

 _"Oh I'm not done yet babygirl"_ Lexa says, a cocky grin on her face. She wraps her arms around the blondes waist and pulls her up and forward, their bodies pressed against each other.

Clarke immediately wraps her legs around Lexas waist and locks them. Her arms snake up Lexas toned body and wrap around her neck, she looks into the brunettes eyes. Those bright green eyes overshadowed by her blown out pupils. 

 _"How many babygirl?"_ Lexa asks the blonde sweetly, rubbing her hands up and down her thighs.

Clarke keeps staring into her eyes _"Three"_ she replies, opening her legs as wide as they could wrapped around Lexa.

The brunette licks her lips, still glistening with Clark's juices, and nods her head. Moving a hand between them she runs a finger up and down the blondes folds, then another until 3 of her fingers are coated in her juices.

 _"Please Lex, I need you"_ Clarke cries out behind, her hips rocking forward trying to get Lexas fingers in her.

Lexa stops just over the blondes entrance _"You need me to what Clarke?"_ She asks, clicking her tongue the way she knows the blonde loves when she says her name.

 _"I need you to fuck me!"_ Clarke almost screams out, which quickly turns into a gasp.

Lexa thrusts her fingers into Clarke, moving deep into her until her knuckles stop her movements. Then she pulls out until just her tips are inside Clarke. Pumping them back into her, she starts a mild pace, slowly building up to giving the blonde the fuck she wants.

Clarke's hips start to rock into Lexas fingers, matching her pace, her legs tightening around the brunettes waist. The blondes mouth hangs open in an O as she pants and moans with every thrust Lexa makes into her. Never losing eye contact with Lexa only makes Clarke's pussy wetter and brings her Orgasm that much closer.

 _"Uh, don't, uh, fucking, uhh stop"_ Clarke pants out between moans and Lexas thrusting starts to become frantic. The hot sound of Lexas fingers and her juices slapping in her cunt make both girls moan. The smell of her sex hangs in the air like pheromones.

Lexas fingers expand a little inside the blonde with every thrust, stretching her out more. Her hand becomes wedged between their bodies as Clarke brings them impossibly closer. Her tight pussy letting juices flow and splash out. _"gods baby your so fucking Wet"_ Lexa gasps out.

 _"Only. For. Yoouu"_ Clarke moans out the last word as Lexa picked up her pace fucking Clarke's brains out.

Lexa puts all of her strength into the last few thrusts going as deep as she can, and curling her fingers hitting Clarke's sweet spot. The blondes inner walls clamp down on her fingers unexpectedly and pull them in as far as they'll go. Clarke let's loose her loudest scream, her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

Clarke's mouth hangs open wide in a silent scream, her eyes wide and glossy. Her Orgasm had hit her out of nowhere, it was sudden and powerful. She wasn't prepared for just how powerful it would hit her. She stayed in that blissful state for a quick second or two, then her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed against Lexa. Her body suddenly becoming dead weight.

Lexa quickly pulled out of Clarke and wrapped her arms around her.

 _"Clarke?! Clarke?!?!"_ Lexa panicked at what just happened. What the fuck did just happen, she thought, her mind racing as she held the limp blonde in her arms. She massaged her back until she felt her start to stir. Leaning back, Lexa moved Clarke's hair out of her face to see her clearly. Her eyes were still closed but a blissful smile was painted on her face, and she had a after-O glow as well.

 _"Are you alright Clarke??"_ Lexas voice filled with concern.

 _"Y-yes, I feel more than alright babe"_ Clarke replies lazily, she opens her eyes and looks at Lexa. Her face was red with embarrassment. _"I'm sorry, that's never happened to me before with someone"_ Clarke says sheepishly.

It takes a quick moment for Lexa to understand what Clarke meant _"Wait you mean that no one ever made you . .?"_ She leaves the question hanging in case she was wrong.

 _"Blackout from an orgasm? Yea that was a first Lex"_ Clarke says with a shy grin looking away.

 _"Hey"_ Lexa cups Clarke's face and turns her back to look in her eyes _"it's nothing to be embarrassed about baby, i think it's sweet that I was your first"_ she kisses her sweet and tenderly.

 _"Well when YOU say it"_ Clarke replies returning the kiss. _"But make no mistake"_ she says pointing her finger against Lexas chest _"I won't rest until I do the same to you"_

Lexas smile widens and she chuckles pressing her forehead against Clarke's _"I would be disappointed if you didn't babe"_

 _"Yea yea Commander"_ Clarke says pushing Lexa away and laying back on the counter _"but it is not this day"_ she rolls over onto her stomach and looks at the fridge plastered with different menus from various take-out restaurants. _"Now what should we have for lunch?"_

Lexa stares at Clarke's ass a second longer then moves to find her phone to order out. _"Hmm the usual Chinese or Mexican?"_

 _"Mmm I'm feeling like Chinese"_ Clarke replies, moving off the counter and towards the coffee machine.

 _"Sounds like a plan Jackie Chan"_ Lexa says dialing the number.

 _"Hey that's my saying"_ Clarke cries out finishing up the coffee.

Echoing what Clarke said before, Lexa replies _"What are you gonna do about it?"_ She shakes her ass seductively at the blonde

Clarke takes slow measured steps towards Lexa, her arms crosses in front of her chest _"Well we have what? 25 minutes till the food gets here?"_ She asks rhetorically. Lexa just turns towards the blonde and bites her lower lip. The phone just started ringing.

Clarke moves closer until she's press up against Lexa, unbuttoning the shirt she's still wearing she whispers into her free ear

_"Let's find out baby"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, originally this was going to be the last chapter but i cant just leave you guys hanging ;) so ill write a few more!! let me know if there's anything specific you would like to see. oh and BTdubs i maaay write in some guest characters later on. . .


	3. "Moment on Repeat" Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa's 4 month anniversary since they started dating "officially".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i split this chapter up into 2 parts, the day, and the next chapter will be the night of the same date. I should be able to upload the 2nd part by Sunday, if not then Monday morning (hopefully) so enjoy :)

 

 

 

 

_"Ok Clarke you can do this"_ Clarke claps her hands together.  _"Shit too hard"_ She shakes her hands, trying to shake off the sting.  _"Alright its no big deal, you got this, you're Clarke Fucking Griffin"_ She keeps pumping herself up for the impossible task in front of her.

_"Alright, so add 3 eggs, then 2 cups of water, blend until thick"_ Clarke reads off instructions on the side of a box. Her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail when she started, was now a tangled bushy mess. Her apron, shirt and arms were decorated with white flour. Who'd have thought trying to make a cake would be so messy and hard. True she usually would have just called and ordered for one, since she had zero cooking or baking experience, but today was special and she at least wanted to  **try** and bake.

Clarke's thinking was simple, bakers were considered artists in their own right, and she was a painter, therefore and artist. So this should have been a piece of cake. At least that's what she thought anyways. 

Grabbing the an egg out of the carton of dozen she bought, she copied the way to crack it on the side of the counter like the baker in the video she had watched earlier. Clarke lifted the cracked egg over the bowl and split the egg open, spilling its contents into the bowl. She squealed in excitement. She finally did something right! Clarke thought. She then moved onto the next 2 eggs, but the 3rd time she rushed a little too quickly and cracked the egg a little to hard. The yolk spilled out and into the floor. Clarke gasped and tried to catch the falling yolk, her instincts taking over for a moment. Then she remembered she had a whole carton full of eggs. Grabbing another she cracked it slower and succeeded in doing it right once again. 

Next she grabbed a cup and filled it to the rim with water and spilled it into the bowl. Then she repeated it once more. The box said 2 cups and she didn't have an "official" measuring cup. A cups a cup right? she mentally asked herself.  _"Ok, then blend until thick"_ She repeated to herself, moving to plug in the handheld blender she also bought when she went out that morning. Inserting the metal mixers into the slots designated for them, Clarke placed them into the bowl. Holding onto the handle, she took a deep breath and exhaled before pushing the on button. The mixers started spinning and the machine hummed to life. For a single second, Clarke actually thought she had succeeded yet again. Oh how wrong she was. She never noticed that the mixer had a speed setting. She also didn't notice it was set to its fastest blending speed. She found out the hard way. 

The mixers spun out of control, moving on their own as Clarke didn't have as good a grip on the machine as she initially thought. Clarke let out a frightened scream and did the worst thing. She let go of the machine. The mixers spun uncontrolled now, and spun around the bowl wildly, flinging the ingredients out in different directions. Egg yolks mixed with water and flour flew in all directions before the bowl tipped, spilling its contents to the floor. Clarke meanwhile did the reasonable thing, still letting out frightened screams, she moved back and unplugged the devil machine.

Stopping to stare at her kitchen, Clarke didn't move as she saw the state it was in. Water and flour mixed together stuck to the counters and cabinet. A few pieces of the eggs were splattered over the floor and other machines in the immediate vicinity. Then she felt something gooey sliding down the side of her head. She moved to the mirror in the hall and looked herself over. Her face and front body were covered in the water-flour mix, and a lone egg yolk sat atop her head, slowly leaking off to her left side. Letting out a huff of breath in a defeated state, she untied her apron in the back and pulled it off her body, bundling it up and tossing it into one of the many piles of clothes scattered throughout her flat. 

As Clarke was about to strip and go take a shower, the front door opened and in stepped Lexa. Well she actually seemed to be trying to sneak, her tip-toeing and silently closing the door tipping off Clarke. Lexas head was turned around and she was so focused on shutting the door quietly she hadn't noticed Clarke standing behind her. So she stood there, crossing her arms and smiling amused at Lexa. Gods she was such a dork sometimes.

Finally Lexa turned around and looked up to see Clarke standing there in front of her. She stopped in her tracks and froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes wide in surprise and horror. _"Clarke! Hey babe!"_ Lexa let out, her voice an octave higher than normal.

_"Hey baby"_ Clarke replied in her sweetest voice _"Whatchya doing?"_ she asked almost innocently.

Lexa fidgeted nervously, a bag she carried twisting in her hands. She then noticed Clarke's appearance and frowned in confusion.  _"What happened to you?"_ she asked, her eyes taking in the clumps of water mixed with flour over Clarke's body, and the egg sitting on top of her head.

Clarke's face them started to turn red and she looked away shyly  _"I uhh was trying to make. . something for you as a surprise"_ She said picking at the hem of her tank top.

Lexa put her bag down and moved in front of the blonde and put her hands on her hips  _"Did this surprise happen to have eggs in it?"_ she asked, trying her best to keep a smile from appearing on her face.

Clarke finally looked up into Lexa's eyes and saw that she was trying to keep in her laughter.  _"You'r making fun of me!"_ Clarke whined.

Lexa immediately shook her head _"No! No, no, i'm not Clarke, It's just. . isn't this the first time you've tried to cook something since we started dating?"_ she finished tenderly looking into the blondes eyes. Those big blue eyes. 

_"Yeah, i wanted to do something special, like I said Lexa"_ Clarke replied, her blush creeping back into her cheeks.

Lexa lifted her chin up and placed a quick kiss to her lips.  _"Babe I think that's the sweetest thing you could've done today"_ Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke again. The blonde leaned into Lexa and deepened the kiss.

After a few minutes of the two women making out, Clarke pulled away and looked over Lexa's shoulder. _"You still didn't answer my question earlier Lex"_  

_"Ah yeah"_ Lexa rubs the back of her neck nervously, looking down, her face starts to turn red  _"Well i thought you'd either be at the Gallery or asleep, so I tried to sneak in and drop off a present i got for you"_

Clarke's face lights up at the word present and a big smile appears on her face. She moves with lightning speed, reaching for the bag to see the "surprise" present. Lexa was expecting this and reacted faster, picking up the bag and hiding it behind her back. 

_"Nooo Clarke, it's a surprise for **tonight** "_ Lexa stresses the word tonight.  She keeps spinning, keeping her front to Clarke who keeps trying to get behind her to grab the bag.

_"Come on Lex! You know I love presents! Surprise presents are even better!"_ Clarke's excited attitude making her jumpy and her face light up. Damn, Lexa thinks, she loves Clarke so much, her sunny personality always making Lexa smile. Even in situations like this.

Laughing and continuing to play keep away with Clarke, Lexa responds  _"Babe noo! this is one that you're just going to have to wait for"_ she tries to cool her features and look serious for a moment  _"I'm gonna have to put my foot down on this one Clarke"_

Clarke stopped trying to grab the bag and took a step back. Lexa for a cool minute, thought she actually won this one. Oh how wrong she was.  _"Oh really? Well okay if that's what you really want Alexandria. ."_ Clarke trailed off.

Lexa went from being smug to confused and a little scared. Clarke NEVER used her full name. She preferred Lexa, she liked the way the blonde said her name like that, but the way Clarke just said her full name, Lexa's fear starts to build up. Then Clarke smiled, but it wasn't her joyful smile, hell it wasn't even her sarcastic or sad smile. No, this smile was one that Clarke's friends had warned her about. They had pulled her aside once and said if she ever saw that smile, to run, apologize, or just toll into a fetal position. It was Clarke's "Commander of Death" smile. Lexa's gut seemed to freeze and drop a thousand feet. She couldn't move, afraid that Clarke's revenge would be swift and terrible. Lexa has never seen this side of Clarke, ever, she's heard stories, but never believed them. Until now. On  their anniversary of all days.

Clarke continued to smile, then turned around and moved towards the bed. Lexa let out a shaky breath she had been holding in, maybe she changed her mind? Lexa thought. She almost chuckled softly at her near-death experience, but it got caught and died in her throat. Lexa had been staring at Clarke and saw she took off her messy tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Lexa's eyes then moved down to Clarke's ass, covered in black tight yoga pants. Clinging to Clarke and showing off her delicious curves. Then Clarke stopped in front of the bed and bent over, her fingers gripping the top of her pants, she pulled them up, stretching them over her ass on display. The material clung to Clarke's ass like a second skin, showing the outline of her underwear she was wearing. Then Clarke pulled them back down, not stopping as the pants rolled over her ass and down to her ankles. Lexa had a clear view of Clarke's round smooth curvy ass, her thong caught between her cheeks, disappearing in the crevice.

Clarke pulled off her yoga pants from around her ankles and stood back up, keeping her back to Lexa. She moved towards the bathroom, swaying her hips slow and seductively. Clarke added a small bounce to her steps, causing her ass to jiggle with every step. Smiling to herself, Clarke stopped in the door frame of the bathroom and looked over her shoulder at the stiff standing brunette staring at her, eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly agape. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Clarke brings up her hand and flexes her finger at Lexa in a come here motion, before walking into the bathroom

Lexa almost tripped over her own feet moving to the bed. She kicked off her shoes and undid her tie, removing her suit, only wearing her white dress shirt. Next she got caught up in undoing her belt and kicking off her slacks. Lexa heard the shower start in the bathroom and she pulled her shirt up over her head and ran into the bathroom. She stopped in front of the shower stall. She could see Clarke standing underneath the cascading water through the glass panels surrounding the walk-in shower stall. Lexa stared at Clarke, watching the water droplets moving down her body, sliding down her neck, weaving through her breasts and sliding down her stomach, to disappear between her legs. Lexa licked her lips and bit her bottom lip,  _"Fuck baby"_ Lexa breathed out. She couldn't take it anymore, Lexa stepped forward and moved to slide open the door into the shower. It didn't budge. Lexa tried again a little harder, but the door wouldn't slide open. Then she noticed the door was locked. From the inside.

Clarke looked at Lexa and shook her finger and mouthed the word "No" at her.  _"This is one you're just gonna have to wait for Alexandria"_ Clarke said before sliding her fingers through her wet folds and bringing them up to her lips, sucking on them to her knuckles.

Lexa couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream, a nightmare. Lexa stared wide eyed, mouth hanging open in shock. Then her knees shook and her brain finally rebooted. Still staring at Clarke suck her fingers, she contemplated on what to do next. She thought about trying to say sorry, then she thought she could just try and force the door open, but she didn't beg and she didn't have the time to open the door. So she took a step back and started to rub her pussy through her panties, watching Clarke. The blonde moved under the water, swaying her hips side to side, moving her body up and down, almost like she was dancing to some unheard music. Clarke slid her hands all across her body, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples one second, then sliding a hand down between her thighs and moving the other into her hair. Her mouth opening and closing in little O's her eyes closed enjoying herself.

Lexa let out a small moan and growled in frustration, rubbing herself harder and faster. As she was about to dip 2 fingers into herself, Clarke opened her eyes and stepped forward in the shower stall. Pressing her breasts against the glass, her nipples threatening to cut the glass, she looked into Lexa's eyes.

_"No, if you get yourself off, you're not getting me off later"_ Clarke said sternly, her face serious and her voice filled with an authoritative tone. Her eyes being the only thing that gave her away, filled with want, hunger. Hunger for Lexa. 

Lexa's eyes widened in horror, her mouth opening and closing, trying to form words to respond back to Clarke.       " _Y-you can't be serious Clarke"_ Lexa stuttered out, her chest heaving up and down.

_"Do you want to risk it and find out Alexandria?"_ Clarke smiled once again. Commander of Death was a fitting name for that smile. Lexa was fucked. Lexa shook her head vigorously and pulled her fingers out from her panties. 

_"That's what i thought, now just relax baby and enjoy your show"_ Clarke winked at Lexa before continuing her dance under the water.

Look but don't touch. More like can't touch. Lexa couldn't believe what just happened. Clarke wouldn't let her touch her or herself. She squirmed and fidgeted staring at Clarke. A new thought crossed Lexa's mind. She wouldn't hold back a present from Clarke ever again. She learned that day that whatever the blonde wanted, her  _Prisa_ , she would get. . . or destroy anyone in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeaasse dont hate me for leaving it off like that lol dont worry ill go into great detail next chapter ;) the next chapter will be smut filled and sinful so be prepared. As always leave a comment and let know what you thought.


	4. "On Repeat" Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke continues her shower show for Lexa. The couple heads out to dinner and more shenanigans follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry Sorry, i wanted to have this chapter out sooner, but life got in the way and i just didnt have the time, hopefully the "Shenanigans" in this chapter makes up for it eing late ;) Its a long chapter, so i hope it doesnt drone on to much at the risk of almost being boring.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Fuck Clarke. . I-I need. ."_ Lexa panted out, her breath coming quick and fast. 

Clarke stood underneath the shower head, water cascading down her body. She continued to move and sway her hips seductively, her back to Lexa. Clarke slid her hands down to her thighs, then slowly moved them  up to her ass, gripping them softly. She dug her nails into herself, pinching her cheeks, then proceeded to slap them, the sound echoing through the bathroom. Clarke's cheeks bounced, water splashing, and she let put a soft moan, looking over her shoulder to Lexa.

Lexa wasn't doing so well. Her hands were balled into fists, trying to keep from rubbing herself. She was biting her lower lip, not wanting to let her moans out at the sight in front of her. She had to be strong, she thought, watching Clarke back against the glass, her ass pressing against it. Lexa's feet carried her forward, almost as if she were in a trance. She came to a stop in front of the glass, her hands relaxing and sliding over the glass where Clarke's ass is pressed. 

Clarke bent over and spread her legs wider, not only putting her ass on display, but her juicy, luscious lips between her legs became the center of Lexa's attention. 

_"Oh my go-"_ Lexa didn't finish her statement as Clarke slid her fingers through her wet folds, slipping her middle finger in herself, then back out quickly. 

_"Mmm baby do you wish it was your fingers here?"_ Clarke asked as she slid her fingers through her folds again.

Lexa took a big gulp, her mouth going dry all of a sudden. Gods she's thirsty, and she didn't think water was the answer. Clarke continued running her fingers through her folds, occasionally letting out small soft moans, until she stood back up and turned to face Lexa.

_"I have an idea. Something you can do to make up for earlier"_ Clarke says, a mischievous smile appearing on her face.

Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes and saw the blue in them overshadowed by her blown out pupil. Fuck she loved that look on her.  _"What do you have in mind Prisa?"_ Lexa replied, a portion of her confident self coming back.

Clarke took a half-step back and stood underneath the water, leaning her head back she let the water fall over her face, and she ran her hands through her hair, pulling it back out of her face.  _"Go pick out something from the drawer"_ Clarke said taking a step back out of the water and leaning against the wall behind her.

Lexa scrunched her face in confusion for a moment before she realized what Clarke was referring to. Her eyes widened and a small smile appeared on her face.  _"Anything I want babe?"_ Lexa asked already moving out of the bathroom. Clarke just looked at Lexa, bit her lower lip, and nodded slowly. Lexa turned and sped walked to the desk beside the bed. She opened the bottom drawer and her eyes scanned the various. . . toys, the blonde kept in there. Selecting a medium sized pink one, with an extra smaller portion sticking out to rub a certain part as the toy was inside.

Running back into the bathroom, Lexa slid on the tiled floor and came to a stop in front of the glass. Clarke was now sitting on the floor, her legs spread wide apart and her fingers slowly rubbing circles over her clit. Lexa took it all in, the blondes tight pink lips, her milky skin shining from the water, the way she was biting her lips and the way her chest was heaving up then down. 

Clarke looked at Lexa then she dipped a finger inside herself, sliding it all the way in, then she removed it and brought the finger to her mouth, sucking it into her mouth. Lexa's thighs tightened together and she let out a small growl.

_"Mmm I was just thinking about that specific one"_ Clarke said, seeing the toy Lexa was holding in her hand. She slid her hands on the ground in front of her and began to crawl across the shower floor to the glass. Passing under the falling water, Clarke stopped, still on her hands and knees, and looked Lexa up and down, from her legs all the way up to her eyes, licking her lips hungrily.  _"Soo. . . what are you gonna do with it?"_ Clarke asked teasingly.

Lexa looked down at the blonde, then her eyes drifted to her ass behind her, poking out in the air. Clarke knew what she was sating at and wiggled it a little. Lexa's eyes snapped back to Clarke's and saw her grinning smugly.  _"I'm gonna do whatever you want babe"_ Lexa replied.

Clarke smiled, pleased with her answer.  _"That sounds really good baby, come in here and get started"_ she said, turning around and crawling back to her spot by the wall.

Lexa stood stiff. She wondered if the blonde was just teasing again and playing games. At least until Clarke wiggled her ass at Lexa, and spread her legs showing her exactly what she wanted. Then Lexa moved her hand to the door handle and slowly slid it open. Clarke had unlocked it when she was out of the bathroom. Grinning to herself, Lexa took a slow step into the shower, moving forward carefully under the water. 

Clarke turned and moved her back against the wall and spread her legs wide again, a clear invitation to Lex, but because she enjoys setting of Lexa, she added a finger and motioned for Lexa to come to her. Lexa took a last long stride and knelt down in front of Clarke. 

_"I want you to make me cum. Hard."_ Clarke ordered to Lexa, moving her hands to cup Lexas face.  _"Make me cum so much baby"_ Clarke whispered to her. Then she swiped her tongue across Lexa's lips and moved away.

Lexa's eyes darkened and she surged forward between Clarke's legs, laying down on the floor, she wrapped her arms under Clarke's legs and moved her mouth over her clit. Clarke stiffened then let out a gasp and relaxed as Lexa sucked and nibbled Clarke's clit. Lexa swiped her tongue over and around her clit, flicking her tongue against it and then nibbling it with her teeth. Clarke was fidgeting and trying to keep her hands from gripping Lexa's head. So she grabbed her breasts instead.

Lexa placed a kiss on the blonde's clit and then moved her mouth down to her wet lips sliding her tongue down and up through her folds. 

Clarke gasped and moved up against the wall  _"F-fuuuck baby. Just like that. . just. . like. . thaaat"_ she whispered out to her lover. Lexa obliged and continued her little tease. Lexa enjoyed it a little while longer, then decided to do as Clarke wanted. She flicked her tongue at Clarke's entrance the shoved her tongue inside her. Clarke's body stiffened then shuddered, her legs quivering as her orgasm creeped up on her. 

_"Aah-ahhh f-fuuuck"_ Clarke moaned loudly. Just taking Lexa's tongue inside her made her cum, but she needed more from her, her appetite unusually high. Clarke rode out her high in Lexa's tongue still inside her, flicking and drawing freak O's. She moved her hands down and grasped Lexa's head in her hands like a madwoman. Then using her head as leverage, began to ride Lexa's tongue, pushing her mouth closer against her cunt. 

Lexa braced her hands against the floor and dug into Clarke for all she was worth. Using every skilled flick and twist she could remember, she brought Clarke closer and closer to her 2nd orgasm within a few seconds of the first. Lexa hit home when she curved her tongue up deep into Clarke, hitting her sweet spot, and flicked her tongue over it again and again. 

Clarke's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her legs squeezed together around Lexa, her body quivering violently as she squirted out from her cunt. Lexa's tongue was pushed back and out from Clarke's cunt as her juices came flooding out into Lexa's mouth. She licked and took as much as she could of the blondes juices. 

_"H-holy shit. . fuck baby. . "_ Clarke breathed out as her body calmed down and she started to come down from her orgasm. She looked down at Lexa and saw her licking up the inside of her thighs. Clarke gasped and her legs shook at the sight.

Lexa looked up at Clarke and grinned, then moved her hand to the side where the pink toy lay.  _"Now how about I give your body a few more shakes?"_ Lexa said as she brought the toy to her mouth and began to suck. Pumping the toy in and out of her mouth, coating it with her spit as much as she could.

Clarke just nodded and spread her legs wide again, rubbing her clit in slow circles, watching Lexa suck the toy. The brunette continued sucking on the toy, pushing it all the way in, the tip brushing the back of her throat. Lexa held it there for a moment, until her gag reflex forced her to pull it out, with a gasp the toy popped out of her mouth. Clarke was turned on to the point of having an orgasm just watching Lexa. Clarke reached down and brought Lexa's face to hers and kissed her heatedly. Lexa moved closer against Clarke, bringing the pink toy down between them and teasing Clarke's entrance, pushing the tip against her folds, then sliding it up and down through them.

Clarke gasped between kisses and moved a hand to grip Lexa's hair. Her hips rocked forward into the toy, trying to bring it into herself. Lexa pulled it back just enough so that wouldn't happen. Grinning a little smugly, she teased the blond some more, until she was whining and moaning for more.

_"Lexa I swear of you don't fuck me with that, im gonna make you sit out again"_ Clarke threatened through gritted teeth.

_"No need to threaten Clarke"_ Lexa replied, moving the toy over Clarke's entrance and pushing the tip inside her.

Clarke moaned loudly as the toy slipped more inside her, her hands moving up and wrapping around Lexa, forcibly bringing her closer. Clarke buried her face into Lexa's shoulder as the brunette slid the toy in until it bottomed out in her, the shorter point of the toy hitting Clarke's clit and rubbing against it. Then Lexa slowly slid the toy back out, until just the tip was still inside Clarke, then slammed it back into her, the force making Clarke flinch. Lexa set a brutal pace, thrusting the toy hard and fast into Clarke, the second shorter tip hitting her clit, while the curve of the longer tip hit her G-spot over and over again. 

Clarke was moaning and rocking into Lexa's thrusts like a nympho. Her screams rivaling that of a porn stars, except hers were very much real. Suddenly Clarke's body spasmed and her arms tightened around Lexa as an orgasm swept over her. Clarke cried out and Lexa's thrusts started to slow, but the blonde screamed out  _"No! Dont you dare fucking stop Lexa!!"_

Lexa just smiled and continued her pace, sliding her free hand around Clarke's waist keeping her in place. Clarke was riding the toy for all it was worth, barely coming down from the high of her first orgasm as a second hit her. Her screams were deafening as her cunt began to squirt out around the toy, but Lexa kept the toy inside her. Clarke's juices splashed across Lexa's arm, and the toy was coated with the blondes white creaminess, the pink barely visible. 

Clarke dug her nails into Lexa's shoulders, her hips slowing to a stop. Lexa noticing the fight going out of the blonde slowed her pace down. Clarke stayed as stiff as a statue, her grip never faltering, her breaths frantic and heavy.

_"Are you alright Prisa?"_ Lexa asked, moving her and from the blondes waist to brush Clarke's hair.

Clarke's breath eventually evened out and she let out a light giggle.  _"Y-yea. . wow you sure know how to make up for a mistake"_ she lifted her head and looked into Lexa's eyes.  _"All is forgiven babe"_ Clarke placed a sweet loving kiss on Lexa's lips. 

Lexa smiled like a fool in complete and utter love. Then she removed the toy from Clarke, making the blonde shudder at the feeling of emptiness. Lexa broke the kiss and leaned her head back, bringing the toy to  her mouth and sucking it, licking up all the juices and creaminess from the blonds cunt.  _"Mmmm. ."_ Lexa moaned at the taste of Clarke, looking into those blue eyes, never breaking contact. Clarke's body shivered at the sight, and she let out a soft gasp. Lexa slid the toy out slowly, and held it up between them, now clean and clear of the blondes juicy fluids.  _"Did you happen to have Pineapples this morning?"_ Lexa asks, licking her lips.

Clarke smiled  _"Maybe. . . I also might have some Strawberries too"_ she answered, biting her lower lip innocently.

Lexa grinned and leaned forward closer to Clarke  _"You should have more then later"_ she whispered. Clarke pressed her forehead against Lexa's and whispered back  _"Only if you do the same. . . I also like Cherries"_ Lexa chuckled lightly then kissed Clarke.

_"We should probably finish showering and get ready for tonight"_ Lexa whispered.

Clarke just nodded, but didn't move to stand.  _"What if I said i didn't want to go to dinner tonight"_ Clarke said leaning back against the wall, she lowered her voice again  _"what if I wanted to skip straight to the dessert?"_ she said, licking her lips slowly, looking at Lexa. 

_"Well id say what i was taught as a girl. . . you cant have dessert unless you finish you dinner"_ Lexa responded grinning, then moving back to stand under the water. It was starting to cool. 

Clarke laughed and used the wall to help herself stand, her legs feeling like jelly.  _"Fine, a **quick** dinner, then dessert straight after" _ she moved against Lexa's back, pressing her chest against her.

Lexa smiled and reached back to pinch the blondes ass, making her yelp in surprise  _"you know we never do anything straight baby"_. Clarke laughed again. Lexa loved making her laugh, it was like a warm burst of sunshine. 

_"touchè"_ Clarke replied.

Lexa turned to face Clarke  _"Wanna clean each other, it might be more efficient since the hot water is almost gone"_ she said with a small grin.

_"My, aren't you a clever little minx"_ Clarke replied, moving to grab the hair shampoo.

_"I have no idea what your talking about baby"_ Lexa innocently replied.

_"uh huh, whatever you say Lexa"_

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

 

_"I still dont understand why we cant just order both"_

_"Because Clarke, I made the reservation a month ago and preset the menu"_

_"Well cant you just tell them you want to add something else to the 6-course meal?"_

_"UUUhhhhh fine, but only because your cute"_

Lexa and Clarke were at dinner at a 5-Star restaurant, Polis, one of the finest restaurants on the East coast. Lexa had to make a reservation a whole month in advance and put an advance payment just to hold the date, non-refundable. This didn't include the actual price of the meal she chose, the 6-course being one of the most expensive on the menu. She also requested an entire section privately just for them. It was a good thing Lexa's company owned a portion of the restaurant.

Lexa stared at Clarke, mesmerized by her beauty tonight, The blonde wore her hair down in finely done waves, over her right shoulder, her black lacy dress clinging and hugging her figure in all the perfect places. A deep V in the dress showed off the blondes perky breasts, her bra squeezing them together to show off her very delicious cleavage. The dress was semi-long, stopping just below her knees, but a slit on her right showed off her leg just above mid-thigh. She wore minimal makeup, only adding slight blush, and eyeliner, making her eyes vibrant and colorful. Lexa was still blown away even after all this time.

_"Earth to Lexaaaa"_ Clarke was waving her fingers at Lexa, smiling as she noticed she was staring at her, lost in her own little world.

Lexa's head snapped up and shook out of her daze  _"Oh uhh-I uhh- what were you saying Clarke??"_ Lexa flustered.

Clarke smiled sweetly and placed a hand over Lexa's  _"I was asking if  you were fine with ordering both desserts babe"_

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand and smiled back at her  _"Of course Clarke, whatever you want, it's not a problem"_

Clarke's face lit up. She loved food so much, Lexa always wondered where it all went, a mystery she was yet to solve. Clarke ate more than anyone she knew, and yet she never gained any weight, and never worked out, always being out of breath just climbing her stairs. Lexa shook her head grinning at the memory of when Clarke's building elevator was out one time and the blondes struggle the whole weekend climbing up and down the stairs.

Clarke was still looking over the menu she was provided by the wait staff, so she could see what was being served to them tonight. Smiling at the thought of all the food, she looked up from the menu and noticed Lexa grinning at her.  _"What are you smiling at?"_ she asked, putting the menu down and leaning forward.

_"I was just trying to think how lucky I am to be with you. Here, tonight"_ Lexa replied, leaning closer to the blonde.

_"Well i'd hope you're feeling **very** lucky" _ Clarke said grinning. She leaned back in her chair and looked Lexa up and down. She was wearing one of her power suits, Black on Black on Black. A Silver necklace was across her neck, a Star with an Infinity symbol in the middle. Clarke bought it for their 3-month anniversary. Lexa's hair was loose and wrapped around her shoulder, her smoky eye shadow making her look sexy and mysterious. Mmm Clarke remembers first seeing Lexa like this. It had been a very fun evening.

_"I still think we should have skipped straight to dessert"_ Clarke says, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_"And miss all this food?"_ Lexa raises an eyebrow  _"I think this is the first time ive heard you want to skip a meal"_ Lexa says, a slight grin appearing on her face.

Clarke tangles a finger in her hair and twirls it around, looking to her left where the kitchen rest of the dining area is  _"Well I could be eating something else, with a very high Protein count"_ she says almost dismissively.

Lexa thinks for a second, high in Protein? She wonders. Then like a light bulb flickering on above her head, Lexa realizes what the blond meant, her eyes widen a little and her grin grows into a full smile.  _"Would you. . share this mystery meal with me?"_ Lexa asks, playing along with Clarke's little game.

Clarke looks back at Lexa, her face still impassive  _"No"_ is all she responds with.

Lexa's face turns to one of confusion, she tilts her head sideways slightly  _"No?"_

Clarke just nods and leans her elbow on the table, placing her chin her hand looking into Lexa's eyes  _"I'd eat my meal. . . then give you some cake"_ she responds.

Lexa lets out a small gasp. Cake. Clarke is always using some type of metaphor to name certain parts of her. It usually leaves Lexa trying to decipher what she means. Usually. This time though, she knows exactly what Clarke is talking about. Lexa takes a gulp, her mouth salivating at the thought. Clarke just stares at Lexa, her eyes glittering with emotions. Lexa only need to recognize one. Love.

Lexa stands suddenly and walks towards the front of the restaurant. Clarke leans back, wondering what just happened. She tries to see what Lexa is doing, but a wooden divider blocks her view. Her face scrunches in wonder, going through different explanations in her mind. Then she sees Lexa walking back to their table in a hurry.

_"What's wrong babe?"_ Clarke asked, her voice filled with concern.

Lexa walked to Clarke's side and knelt down beside her  _"I just told the host to let the Chef know we'll be going out for a little while and be back in an hour"_ she said, standing up and holding out her hand, helping Clarke stand.

_"Back in an hour? where are we going Lexa?"_ Clarke asks confused even more. She grabs her small leather jacket and turns as Lexa helps her put it on.

Lexa leans in to Clarke's side and whispers in her ear  _"We are going to take my car.Find a quiet parking lot. Then we're gonna have our dessert before dinner"_ she finished taking a step back from Clarke.

Clarke's eyes widened in surprise, and her body shivered, but not from any coldness. She turned around and stared into Lexa's eyes. They were filled with a need and hunger, an almost animalistic hunger. It sent small shock waves through Clarke's body which all converged between her legs. She just nodded and grabbed ahold of Lexa's arm.

Lexa took the lead and walked to the front with Clarke on her arm. She nodded to the host and slipped a hundred dollar bill to him. The couple walked out of the restaurant and took a left to where Lexa's car was parked down the street. It should have taken them a minute at most, but Clarke's hunger was beginning to grow out of control. First she just slid her hand to Lexa's ass. Then she leaned in close to Lexas ear and began to nibble at it. Needless to say, Lexa was having a difficult time making it to the car. Finally after a few minutes they round a corner and see the car parked in a lot. Lexa grabs Clarke's hands and practically drags her into the now mostly empty lot. 

Clarke lets out a light laugh which turns into a moan of pleasure as Lexa pins her against a building wall and runs her hand up the slit of Clarke's dress, moving her her silk lacy panties. Clarke throws her head back and gasps as Lexa rubs vigorously over her panties, which are becoming wet by the second. Clarke wraps an arm around Lexa's shoulder and lifts her right leg up and wraps it around Lexa's waist. 

Lexa wastes no time and brushes Clarke's panties to the side, rubbing her fingers through her wet folds. Then she dips two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out at a steady pace. Clarke buries her head in Lexa's shoulder and bites down on her collarbone, her grip around Lexa's shoulder tightening. Lexa growls low and continues to finger fuck Clarke against eh wall. After a few minutes, Clarke pushes Lexa back roughly and leans against the wall for a second. Lexa stumbles back and is about to say something when Clarke surges forward and roughly kisses Lexa, backing her up against the car. 

Lexa feel the cool metal through her slacks and leans back on the hood as Clarke unbuttons them. She slides a hand down her slacks and under her thin thong Lexa is wearing, feeling the brunette wet and warm. Clarke lets her fingers slide over Lexa's clit and through her wet folds until Lexa is whimpering. Then Clarke removes her hand hand licks them clean, kneeling down she slides Lexas pants to her ankles and spreads her legs as far aprt as the can. She leans forward and moves Lexa's thong aside, replacing them with her mouth. Lexa's hands brace against the hood and she leans up to watch Clarke lick and swipe her tongue across her smooth, tight cunt.

Clarke flicks Lexa's folds and uses her fingers to pull them apart slowly, the lets her tongue slip inside Lexa. The brunette moans and lets her head fall back, muttering the blondes name over and over like a prayer.

_"clarke. . s-shit claarke. Yes. . YEs. . YES!"_ Lexas voice builds up, becoming steadily louder.

Clarke adds her fingers inside Lexa, removing her tongue to lick her clit. Lexa moves and fidgets as her orgasm starts to build up. Clarke pushes a third finger inside Lexa and after a few more thrusts, starts to feel her walls tighten around her fingers, sucking them in further. Lexas moans are loud and sharp, coming quick, as she feels her walls stretch then clamp around Clarke's fingers. Her orgasm rolls over her body, shooting up from her cunt and making Lexa shake sporadically. Clarke licks up Lexa's cunt juices and removes her fingers. She stands up and leans over Lexa, placing kisses across her neck and shoulders.

_"Fuck that was hot babe"_ Clarke whispers, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

Lexa lifts her head up and looks around as well. Seeing no one around, she grabs Clarke's hands and lifts herself up, then reaches down and lifts her slacks back up around her waist. She reaches inside her pocket and pushes a button on her keys. The car lights blink and the doors unlock. She grabs Clarke's hand and leads her to the back door, opening it and putting Clarke in front of the open door.

_"Now, i think it's time you keep that promise of the cake"_ Lexa says before pushing Clarke into the car, letting her fall gracefully into the seat, staring up at Lexa as she crawls over her.

_"Make sure you lick up the frosting as well babe"_ Clarke responds, licking her lips and winking at Lexa.

Lexa growls and reaches back to close the door.

As the door closes, Clarke reaches up and wraps a hand around Lexa's neck, bringing her down on top of her, her legs wrapping around Lexa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading if you made it to the end ;) Let me know if you loved it, like it, tolerated it, or just plain disliked it. Again if you want a certain scenario or other character let me know, ill almost always add it in :)


	5. "No Need To Question"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Clexa fluffiness ensues and a guest appearance by Clarkes friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter, its a little short and theres very little smut. I wanted to at least get another chapter out as im working on another story thatll be coming very soon. Anyways!! Another Clexa happy day :)

 

 

 

Walking back to Clarke's flat was all Lexa could think about right now. Sitting in meetings all day was stressing her out. Her subordinates were complete imbeciles, delaying projects and mixing papers and documents with the wrong folders. Contracts not being drawn up in time to meet deadlines. She leans back in her office chair and stares at the time on her computer screen. It slowly counts down to her office's quitting time. A few more minutes to go. She taps her foot impatiently.

Finally the time switches to 5 p.m. and she bolts up from her seat, her bag and jacket already waiting by her door. She flies out of her office in record time and makes the elevator first. Riding down to the ground floor, all Lexa can think about is Clarke, her flowing blonde hair, her sweet sexy voice, and her smooth creamy skin under her fingers. The elevator bell dings and Lexa refocuses and steps out onto the ground floor.

Lexa had walked to work that morning from Clarke's flat, finally having left some of her stuff over. The flat was a few blocks to her left and it was a beautiful May evening. The weather was just as it was said this morning, Sunny with a slight breeze that was welcome with the heat up in the 80's. She hoists her bag over her shoulder and tightens the strap. Swinging her jacket over her shoulder, she brings her hand up to her hair and frees it from its ponytail. Shaking her hair, she runs a hand through it to de-tangle it. Then she lets out a deep breath and begins her walk back to Clarke's.

The streets are busy with traffic, and the sidewalks are no better, but Lexa glides through everyone. Almost as if they noticed her and broke around her path. Lexa grinned at the thought and crossed a street, coming to a corner bistro that sold the best sandwiches in this part of the city. Lexa stopped by the window, looking in and seeing the owner, an old man with his daughters, working effortlessly making orders for the long line of customers. One of the girls catches Lexa looking in and waves, a huge smile appearing  on her face. Lexa smiles back and waves, then motions with her hand to her right that she was just passing by. The girl nods and mouths  _'Okay'_ and moves back to work.

Lexa moves on down the street, her mind going back to first arriving and starting her business her. She would always stop by the shop for a meal, and eventually the owner took a liking to her. After all these years she still stops by, even just to say hi, the mans daughters always offering her a free sandwich, along with the occasionally date request, which of course she declined politely each time. The owner called Lexa his 'eldest' and she was grateful for having the old man as a support system in her life.

As Lexa was recalling the memories of her past, she didn't notice a very sneaky and over energized brunette coming up behind her. 

_"Hey Sexy Lexy!!"_ the energized brunette yells, jumping on Lexas back, sending them both falling to the sidewalk. Lexa reacts, pushing her hands in front of her to break her fall, stopping her face from planting into the ground. Lexa stays holding herself and the brunette on her back up, then she pushes herself up, knocking the woman on her back off.

_"ah shit! What the hell was that for?!?"_ The brunette yells, her ass planted on the ground, looking up as Lexa stood. 

Lexa looks down and raises an eyebrow  _"you came and jumped on me and almost had me kiss the pavement, and your asking why i knocked you off?"_ she asked, leaning down to pick up her bag.

The brunette just scowls and rubs her thighs  _"Well fuck i thought you were supposed to be a ninja or some shit"_ she said.

Lexa smirks and holds out a hand to the brunette  _"I am, how do you think i knocked you off?"_

The brunette grins and grabs Lexas hand and lifts herself up  _"One of these days im gonna get you"_ she smiles then picks up her discarded bag.

_"Where were you headed? To Clarke's?_ _"_ the brunette asks Lexa.

Lexa nods and turns to start walking, the brunette walking along with her  _"Yea i just got off work, you wanna tag along?"_

The brunette nods  _"Yeah i was on my way over there anyways, the Princess owes me takeout"_ she says, hopping over a fire hydrant.

Lexa frowns  _"Takeout?"_ her mind wondering what Clarke couldve done to owe the brunette takeout.

The brunette just nods her head again  _"Yup takeout, im still wondering what I want, i had Chinese last night and this morning... but i havent had a good burger in a while either?"_ she says her head tilted and her eyes concentrated on the task.

Lexa just stares at her, still not getting an answer. They both continue to walk down the street, the brunette still on the topic of what to eat. As they came out from underneath a canopy in front of a hotel, they hear a voice above them. They both look up and see a blonde waving out a window. In nothing but a bra covering her chest.

_"Hey! About time you two got here! Hurry up the food is getting cold!"_ Clarke yelled out the window before disappearing back inside.

Lexa just stares up at where Clarke was just at, her mouth hanging open. The brunette next to her is in a fit of laughter.

_"Oh my god! I am never forgetting that!"_ she said in between laughs.

Lexa finally closed her mouth and let out a sigh  _"I swear that woman is going to be the death of me"_ she mutters before moving forward and unlocking the door into the building.

The brunette follows close behind Lexa and asks her  _"But will it be a glorious death?!"_ her voice deep trying to imitate some manly guy she saw on a show.

Lexa rolls her eyes  _"Okaay Spartacus.... and for the record any death by Clarke would be glorious"_ She says walking into the lift with the brunette and pressing the 9 button barely visible.

As the lift starts to carry them up, the brunette moves a hand over her chest dramatically  _"Amen to that"_ she says trying to be serious. Lexa grins and tries not to laugh and fall into the brunettes trap. They stay silent for the few seconds it takes to reach their floor. Stepping out, they both move down the hall, but before they get half ways, Clarke's door flies open and she steps out, still in only just a bra and sweatpants.

_"hurry they fuck up! im hungry and ive been waiting forever to eat!"_ she yells then walks back into her flat, slamming the door behind her.

Lexa and the brunette look at each other  _"Ah shit, a hungry Clarke isnt the best kind to be around"_ the brunette says before moving forward to the door.

Lexa follows and they both enter the flat, dropping off their bags by the door on a table. They walk into the kitchen and see Clarke sitting on the island, two bags of food next to her. Clarke is practically jumping up and down, her eyes wide. 

_"Finally!"_ she yells then hops down, going through the bags and pulling out a few containers  _"theeese"_ she grabs four containers and picks them up in her arms  _"are mine, the rest is yours"_ she says moving to her bed.

The brunette surges forward and goes through the two bags _"Yes!"_ she yells triumphantly, holding a container and a wrapped sandwich  _"Princess comes through!"_ she grabs her food and follows Clarke to join her.

Lexa finally moves and goes through the bag, one of them empty, and the other only having two containers left.  _"Dammit Reyes, you took the good stuff!"_ she shouts over her shoulder, picking out the last two containers.

Raven shouts back _"Ids nod ma faught your schlow"_ she says with a mouth full of food.

_"Raven how many times do I have to tell you, dont talk with your mouth full!"_ Clarke scolds her, pressing a button on a remote, turning on her flat screen television a few feet in front of the bed.

Raven shrugs and swallows the food in her mouth  _"I lost count after the first dozen or so"_ she stabs a piece of her Orange Chicken with a fork. 

Clarke digs into her Noodles, combining it with her Mandarin Chicken, and pours her Rice into mix with her Shanghai Beef. Lexa stares as Clarke mixes her food.  _"I dont understand where all that food goes Clarke"_ Lexa says, moving to sit next to Clarke, her food on a plate.

Clarke just grins and takes a bite of her rice mix  _"Its a secret ill never tell"_ she winks.

Raven turns and looks at Clarke  _"Even me??"_ she asks, faking the hurt in her voice.

Clarke moves an arm around Raven and pulls her close  _"Aww you know i dont keep secrets from you Rae"_ she says sweetly. Raven peeks over Clarkes shoulder and sticks her tongue out at Lexa.

Lexa rolls her eyes and scoffs  _"Ugh get a room you two"_ she jokes.

Clarke sets down her food carefully and moves to hug Lexa  _"Aw is my baby jealous im not giving her attention?"_

Lexa smirks and leans close to Clarke, her lips ghosting over hers  _"Mmm and what if i am?"_ she raises her eyebrows suggestively. 

Raven groans  _"Ughh come on, i came over to eat, not vomit"_ she turns back to the TV  _"What are we watching anyways?"_

Clarke keeps looking into Lexa's eyes answering Raven  _"I dont know, why dont you pick?"_ she suggests

Raven chuckles  _"Dont mind if i do"_ she says.

Lexa and Clarke continue to stare into each others eyes, neither moving closer, but not moving away either. Then Raven screams and jumps on Clarke's back, knocking her into Lexa. All three women go tumbling over the edge of the bed, Lexa taking the brunt of the crash, hitting the floor and Clarke with Raven landing on top of her. 

Clarke groans and slaps Raven on her thigh, in front of her face  _"Ah shit, what the hell Raven!"_

Raven's chest starts to shake and Clarke starts to think the worst. Until she hears her start to laugh. Raven rolls off of Clarke to the floor next to Lexa and is in a fit of laughter, tears making her eyes water. Clarke just satres daggers at her. Lexa groans and just lays under Clarke.

_"Clarke... Not that i dont love when your on top of me"_ Lexa groans in a little pain  _"but im pretty sure your cutting off my way to breath"_

_"Oh shit im sorry baby!"_ Clarke rolls off of Lexa and leans over her making sure shes alright.

Lexa just smiles at her  _"you know you're cute when you're worried"_ she leans up and kisses Clarke.

Clarke smiles at Lexa, then turns back to a stil giggling Raven  _"What was sooo important that you had to tackle us to the ground?!"_ she asks sternly.

Raven gets her laughing under control and wipes a tear from her eye  _"That was the second best thing that happened today"_ she sits up and looks back at the TV  _"I checked Netflix because its been awhile and i saw it...  they finally added it"_ Ravens breath was low and in awe.

Clarke frowned and followed her gaze to the TV screen and saw 'it'. A documentary on NASA's early probe exploration of Mars. Raven jumped back up to her feet and sat crisscrossed on the edge of the bed, reaching behind her to grab her food.

Clarke rolled her eyes and groaned loudly  _"Do we **have** to watch this Rae?" _ Clarke reached up on the bed and grabbed a tipped over container of food and sat next to Lexa, who was still lying down.

Raven just scoffed  _"Of course, duh?"_ is all she replied before pressing play on the documentary.

Lexa sat up and took a bite out of Clarke's food, then wrapped and arm around her waist.

_"Is this what having a child is going to be like?"_ Clarke asks, her voice a little irritated as she started to eat again.

Lexa raised an eyebrow and looked at Clarke  _"Oh and when are we 'going' to have a child?"_ she pokes at Clarke's side with her finger.

Clarke wiggles a little then looks back at Lexa  _"Oh sometime in the near future... if you play your cards right"_ she winks at lexa and leans in, kissing her softly.

Raven breaks the moment  _"alright you two lovebirds, get your asses up here so i can drop some knowledge for you"_ she pats the spot next to her without ever taking her eyes off the screen.

Lexa just laughs and stands up, helping Clarke stand, then they both grab their food and settle in next to Raven as she launches into the very detailed history of NASA's efforts to build the probe and get it to Mars. Clarke steals glances at Lexa, watching her be focused on Raven's stories. She smiles and thinks, _'gods im the luckiest girl in the world... and hopefully someday, our kids will feel the same way'_.


	6. "I know You're Coming Home With Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Clexa naughtiness and maybe something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a shot in the dark and im not to sure how i feel about it yet... but let me know what you thought of this chapter
> 
> Guest Starring......

Another Weekend Morning, the pigeons cooing outside the open windows.

The Morning Sun barely creeping over the tall buildings.

Two women sleeping soundly next to each other, one a curvy blonde mess from the night before.

The other a brunette buried underneath the tangled threads of the blonde.

 

 

 

 Clarke rolled over on her side, her arm flinging out to drape across the stomach of the sleeping brunette next to her. She pulled Lexa closer against her body, squeezing her body and falling back into sleep. Clarke was smiling in her sleep, dreams of Lexa and herself away on an island, enjoying the warm sun beating down on them, while they lay beside a pool, Mimosas and fruit on a table next to them. Clarke's grip tightened on Lexa, pulling herself over the brunette, half laying on her. Clarke's golden mane of hair was spread wildly across Lexa's face and her legs were a tangled mess with her as well. Clarke cuddled her face next to Lexa's, cheek to cheek, and let out a content sigh.

Then Clarke felt long slender fingers tracing against her thighs, rolling up and down and slow fluid motions. The fingers crept ever so slowly up to her curvy butt sitting in the air, only covered by a thin Victoria Secret lace pantie. Clarke felt goosebumps pop up all across her body, but she was still in her dreamland and snuggled closer against Lexa, a small almost inaudible moan coming from the blonde.

Suddenly the fingers dug into her skin, nails pinching her butt and the sting causing Clarke's eyes to shoot open. She lifted her head and stared down into those green eyes that she falls in love with every time she sees them.

 _"Good morning spider monkey"_ Lexa said, her voice still tinged with that grogginess from sleep.

Clarke smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips against Lexa's softly.  _"Good morning my little raccoon"_ she said, leaning back, her voice filled with that early morning raspiness.

Clarke pulls her body from Lexa's and leans on her elbow, looking down at Lexa  _"Sorry if i squished you to tight, but I was having a great dream"_ Clarke says as she traces her fingers across Lexa's abs on display.

Lexa grins and looks up at Clarke  _"Oh and pray tell what was so great about the dream?"_

Clarke moved her hand from Lexa's stomach to her hair, and twirled a few locks between her fingers  _"Oh you knoooww, you and me, a tropical island somewhere, some drinks... Oh and you in a bikini"_ she finished, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Lexa smiled and rolled herself over on top of Clarke, sliding an arm underneath her pillow and leaning forward until her nose was touching Clarke's  _"You know it doesn't have to be a dream... we could be on a plane somewhere in a few hours if we really wanted"_

Clarke stared into Lexa's eyes and her hands slid up her bare back, running over her taut muscles and she bit her lip thinking of them flexing and hard.  _"I thought you had a meeting for that company yours is buying?"_ Clarke suddenly asked, her head tilted sideways and a confused look on her face.

Lexa shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulder  _"They rescheduled last week, apparently they had to consult some of there clients on the coming changes, something they should've done months ago"_ Lexa's face turned slightly into a pout.

Clarke noticed and kissed the corner of her mouth  _"Why is that a problem babe?"_ she asked, genuinely interested so she can find some way to help her beloved.

 _"it's not really a problem per se... it's just that I don't like when they stall for time. It's not like I'm going to change my mind.. I'd rather get it over and done with than sitting around"_ Lexa rolled off Clarke and sat up, crossing her legs over each other Pretzel style and scrunching her nose. 

Clarke sat up and took Lexa's hands in hers  _"So lets go then. It seems to me that a certain CEO needs to take a sabbatical and recharge herself"_ Clarke said seriously, rolling Lexa's fingers between her own.

Lexa looked at Clarke and frowned in that cute little grumpy way  _"I am not a machine Clarke, I don't need to 'recharge'"_

Clarke laughed softly and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss to Lexa's lips  _"you're cute when you don't understand metaphors"_ Clarke rolled backwards and rolled off the bed, walking to the bathroom, her curvy butt on display for Lexa, shaking side to side with each step.

Lexa watched and felt like her morning just became 100 times better. Then Clarke yelled out from the bathroom  _"You better start packing, cause I want to be sleeping in another country by tonight!"_ Lexa smiled and rolled of the bed to her side and moved to the kitchen to start the coffee. She heard the shower start in the bathroom and moved out of the kitchen to the drawers on the far side of the bed, opening the top and pulling out some of Clarke's clothes. 

Lexa knelt down and opened the bottom most drawer, pulling some of her slacks and weekend jeans out. Then she walked to the closet and stepped in, her suits hanging on one side, and a few of her shoes on the floor underneath. She contemplated if she should pack a few or not. Then decided against it. She'll just buy some new shirts out and on the trip. Lexa picked up the clothes she was carrying and went back to the bed, laying them down and sorting them to pack easier. After she went back into the kitchen and poured herself and Clarke a cup and added the usual sugar and cream into Clarke's. She left hers black.

Clarke came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her chest, falling down to her mid-thigh. She walked over to Lexa and kissed her sweetly.  _"Are you going to get in? I left it on for you"_ Her wet hair fell against Lexa's shoulder and she flinched.

 _"uhmm.. Hmm.. Yeah I guess I might as well"_ Lexa took a sip of her drink and moved around Clarke to the bathroom, but not before undoing the knot on Clarke's towel, making it fall to the floor.

Clarke didn't even flinch as the towel fell to the ground, she stood still continuing to drink her morning coffee. Lexa smiled as she back peddled to the bathroom. Clarke smiled to herself and walked around the kitchen in all her naked glory as Lexa took a shower. She opened the fridge and began to go through its contents, trying to decide on whether they should have a big or small breakfast. Clarke being Clarke, opted for the big breakfast, pulling out a carton of eggs, bacon, jam, and juice. Setting the food on the counter, she walked back to her bed and found some underwear and a bra that slightly matched. 

Walking back to the kitchen, Clarke picked up the fallen towel and hung it on one of her bar stools. She moved over to the food and began to pull out her pans and bowls to ready the food. She switched on the burners on her stove top and placed a pan on the two front ones. Then Clarke began to crack the eggs into a bowl, making sure not to spill any of the yolks. She spilled one. After a few minutes of whisking the yolks, she poured its contents onto a [an, then unwrapped the bacon and began to place them on the other. She turned around and found their bread and after opening it, she placed two slices in the toaster.

Then Clarke heard the sound of wet feet walking into the kitchen. She turned around from watching the food and was met with a clean and sweet smelling Lexa. Lexa's hair was flipped over one shoulder, still wet, and her towel was wrapped around her chest, barely covering her butt poking out.

 _"Mmm something smells good... and I don't just mean me"_ Lexa said smiling as she leaned back against the island counter.

Clarke grinned and moved in front of Lexa, her head falling in the crook of her neck  _"I don't know what I want more for breakfast, you or the food"_ she lightly nipped Lexa's neck and backed away.

Lexa's eyelids fluttered as she thought of the things they could do. Then she remembered their plan for leaving.

_"As much as I want you to... have me for breakfast. We should probably eat then finish packing of you still want to sleep on an island somewhere tonight"_

Clarke's lip turned into a small pout as she nodded and turned around, turning off the stove top burners and tip toeing to reach her cabinet of plates. Lexa watched as Clarke was leaning forward and her eyes traced the blonde's curvy and very juicy looking body. Then Lexa got an idea in her head. While she could hold off until tonight, or later on, she could still give the blonde something to hold her off until they were away.

Lexa pushed herself off the counter and stepped behind Clarke, putting her hands on her hips and rubbing them up and down the blonde's sides. Clarke stepped back down on her heels and rolled her head back, leaning into Lexa's touch. Lexa started putting little kisses on Clarke's back, then to her neck. Clarke closed her eyes and fell into the kisses, her hips moving on their own, swaying then grinding back into Lexa's hips. Lexa's hands moved to Clarke's stomach, running up and down her stomach, then to her chest over her bra. Clarke let out a soft moan and put her hands over Lexa's, gripping them softly and pulling them back over her breasts.

Lexa let Clarke control her hands for a bit, then she slid them out of Clarke's grasp and moved them underneath her bra, lifting it up and exposing the blonde's breasts. Clarke moaned louder and Lexa continued to place kisses across Clarke's shoulders and neck, nipping her body with her teeth and letting her tongue slide across Clarke's neck. Clarke's body was becoming hot and heavy, leaning into Lexa's body and touch more. Then Lexa slid a hand straight down into Clarke's panties, her fingers sliding through the blonde's wet folds. Clarke let out a quiet soft cry as her hips shook. Lexa tightened her grasp on Clarke's breast with her other hand and pulled the blonder impossibly closer against her body. Clarke moved her hands around, grasping Lexa's thighs and holding tight.

Then Lexa dipped two of her fingers inside Clarke, sliding them in slowly all the way until she bottomed out on her. Clarke's body went rigid for a second, then relaxed. Lexa curled her fingers inside Clarke and pumped her fingers in, hitting Clarke's spot and making the blonde cry out in pleasure. Then Lexa pulled her fingers out and started to pump them in, her pace slow, but powerful as she thrust hard into Clarke with her fingers. Clarke was gripping Lexa's thighs hard while Lexa's other hand was playing with the blonde's breast, squeezing her mound, then pinching and rolling her nipple between her fingers. Clarke's moans were becoming quick and frantic as Lexa's pace never let up for a second, her fingers slamming into her wet cunt, Lexa's fingers hitting her G-spot every time and making Clarke's head a jumbled mess.

Lexa pulled her fingers out and started to rub Clarke's clit fast and hard, then slid her fingers back into Clarke, but adding a third finger. Clarke's body shook and she opened her mouth wide as her voice was caught in her throat. Then she began to gasp and pant aloud as Lexa fingered her without mercy, ramming her fingers hard inside Clarke, her juices soaking her panties and dripping down her leg. Lexa's hand switched back and forth between Clarke's breasts, giving each one attention. 

Clarke suddenly screamed out, her fingers digging into Lexa's skin and her head thrown back into Lexa's shoulder  _"Aaahhh Fuck Lexa Im Cumming!!"_ Clarke screamed as she felt her tight walls clamp down around LExa's fingers, pulling them inside her more. 

Lexa continued pumping her fingers inside Clarke, her mouth gliding across Clarke's neck, her tongue sliding across her skin to her ear where she nibbled at it  _"Cum for me baby, cum all over my fingers"_ Lexa whispered in Clarke's ear.

Feeling Lexa whisper in her ear pushed Clarke to her climax as she screamed Lexa's name while she felt her orgasm cum full force. Lexa stilled her fingers as she felt the blonde's walls flutter and her juices flow out on her fingers. Lexa held CLarke up as her body shook and shuddered, coming down from her climax slowly. Lexa pumped her fingers inside Clarke slowly a few more times, then pulled them out slowly, the blonde's juices and creaminess coating her fingers to the knuckle. Clarke leaned her hands on the counter and took deep breaths. Lexa pulled her fingers out of Clarke's panties and started to lick clean her fingers of the blond's juices and creaminess. 

 _"oh my god babe.. that was fast"_ Clarke said, a small giggle escaping her lips as she turned around. Her eyes widened and her legs rubbed together as she felt her wetness still between her legs. Clarke watched as Lexa cleaned her fingers, taking one finger at a time in her mouth, sucking each one into her mouth slowly, then pulling it out clean. After Lexa cleaned the last finger, Clarke surged forward and kissed her deeply, sliding her tongue inside Lexa's mouth, tasting herself. Lexa moaned in Clarke's mouth, getting turned on at the blonde tasting herself while kissing her.

Clarke pulled back and looked Lexa in her eyes  _"So im guessing you want to wait till tonight for yours?"_ she asked, grinning at Lexa's look of hunger.

Lexa shook her head and chuckled  _"I don't want to wait for anything.. but we don't have a lot of time if we want to make it to the jet and head out"_

At that Clarke stepped back and remembered their breakfast. She scooped the eggs onto the plates and added a few strips of bacon as well. Lexa unwrapped her towel and walked to the bed to get dressed. Clarke paused for a moment to stare at Lexa's long smooth legs and perfect butt swaying to the bed. Then she shook her head smiling and placed the plates on the counter. Then she checked the toast that finished a few minutes ago. Satisfied with them, she started to spread the jam on the toast, and finished the meal by pouring two glasses of Orange juice. 

Lexa joined her at the island counter, sitting on a stool next to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. Clarke giggled and put her hand on Lexa's leg while she stuck some eggs on her fork and took a bite.

 _"So do you want to pack a lot of clothes, or would you rather buy some when we get there?"_ Lexa asked, turning around on the stool and opening the fridge behind her, taking out a bottle of ketchup.

Clarke took a bite of her toast and reached across the counter to her phone and turning it on.  _"Mmm I think I'd rather just buy some clothes wherever we go, I could use some more sundresses"_ She mused as she flipped through her messages and answered a few.

Lexa nodded as she opened the ketchup bottle and added it over her eggs, then mixed the ketchup and eggs together, as the final touch she added some pepper. Clarke shook her head at Lexa and continued to go through her messages and eat at the same time.

Clarke got a message then from one of her other friends  _"Hey wanna make a pit stop on the way to the airport?"_ Clarke asked, responding to her friend quickly.

Lexa swallowed her food and looked at Clarke typing away  _"Well im guessing you're already responding yes... So yeah sure"_ she shrugged and finished the last strip of her bacon. 

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa sweetly  _"I knew I liked you for a reason babe"_ she hopped off the stool and ran to the bed to finish getting dressed. Lexa put away the blonde's mess and stacked the plates in the sink, then followed Clarke to get dressed as well. 

* * *

* * *

 

 

A few hours later they were driving in Lexa's pitch black Jeep Wrangler, heading to a small apartment a few minutes from Clarke's flat. Lexa had already phoned ahead to her pilot to have the jet ready to leave when they got to the airport. Clarke was looking out the rolled down window, her hair flowing from the breeze and her shades on to protect from the high sun. She grinned, thinking about Lexa's private jet, perks of being a CEO, and the drinks they would be having in a about an hour. They just had to stop someplace first.

Pulling onto the side of the road in front of a pretty big apartment building, Clarke hopped out of the jeep as Lexa followed suit. They were about to walk into the building when the door swung open and they were met with a big pile of suitcases and bags. Buried underneath was a guy, somewhere in the mess. Clarke laughed and stepped aside. Lexa was just confused. Then a small brunette followed out of the building holding a bag over her shoulder and wearing shades on her head. She was followed by Raven wearing some shorts and a tank top, drinking some Starbucks disaster.

 _"Why is it always me carrying all your stuff?"_ the man underneath all the bags groaned as he walked to a White two-door Jeep. 

 _"Because you're the only guy and you have to do what I say"_ the small girl said simply stopping, seeing LCarke and Lexa standing on the side of the door.  _"hey! I was wondering when you guys were gonna get here!"_ she yelled as she jumped forward to hug Clarke. Raven stepped out of the building and stood next to Lexa.

 _"We would've been here earlier but **someone** forgot something and we had to turn around" _ Clarke said looking at Lexa. 

Lexa shrugged  _"Well we're all going to the same place right? We had time to spare"_  

Raven snickered and patted Lexa on the shoulder  _"yeah what she said, it's always you and O here in a rush"_

Clarke glared at Raven then turned to look at the man loading up the second jeep  _"That's a lot of stuff for a weekend trip"_ she said to the small girl.

She shrugged and dug through her bag for her keys  _"Well there's only about three bags that are actually mine, the rest is Ravens and Lincs"_ she stated, finding her keys.

Raven nodded along, sipping her drink through her straw. Lexa tilted her head  _"Why do you need so much stuff Raven?"_

Raven surfaced from her drink and looked at Lexa  _"A girl's gotta be prepared"_ is all she said before returning to her drink.

The man returned from the jeep, a sheepish smile on his face  _"Hey Lexa, Clarke.. So ya'll ready to get his weekend started?"_ he bounced on the heel of his shoes a little excited.

 _"okay Lincoln, calm down, we're ready.. Are you Octavia?"_ Lexa said, moving to stand next to Clarke.

They nodded and moved to the vehicles, Raven following Clarke and Lexa  _"Shotgun!"_ Clarke yelled, running forward to the passenger side.

Raven and Lexa just laughed and walked forward. Raven leaned into Lexa's side and whispered to her  _"Sooooo.... is everything all set?"_

Lexa nudged Raven with her elbow in her ribs  _"Ugh! What the hell Lex!"_ Raven hissed through her teeth, massaging her ribs.

 _"Not so loud!... And yes its all set, she even thinks she came up with the idea to take this trip"_ Lexa whispered back, both women taking their time getting to the Jeep.

Raven nodded along and looked ahead at the blonde hopping into the passenger seat  _"I've been wanting to ask, but if this is as big a surprise as you want it to be, why did you invite me and Octavia? Scratch that, why did you even tell us?!"_ Raven stopped a few feet from the vehicle and stared at Lexa.

Lexa sighed and turned to Raven  _"Well I thought it was obvious? You're her best friends. You three have been through everything together. I didn't think you'd want to miss out on this... But it was risky telling Octavia, that little girl can't keep a secret to save her life"_ Lexa said grinning.

Raven laughed  _"Yeah I was surprised she didn't let something slip a while ago"_

_"I took precautions. I asked Lincoln to make sure to keep both eyes on her about this"_

_"Do you have it with you?"_ Raven unlocked the rear door and tossed her bags in.

Lexa dug into her pocket and pulled out a small box  _"yeah, I had to make an excuse to go back to the flat and get it, I couldn't take it with me when we first left, Clarke has a sense for anything shiny"_

Raven looked at the small box and sighed  _"Well shall we get this show on the road? Because as happy as I am for you and Clarke, I want some drinks and a cute somebody to be feeding me fruits on a beach"_ Raven turned around and opened the back driver side door and hopped in.

Lexa turned the small box in her hand a few times then pocketed it again. She looked calm and collected on the outside, but inside she was having small panic attacks and some anxiety was starting to build up. _'What if something went wrong? What if she lost the ring?... What if Clarke said no?'_ All this went through Lexa's head in less than a few seconds. She shook her head of the thoughts and just focused on going someplace beautiful with Clarke. Then again, anywhere with Clarke was beautiful. Smiling to herself Lexa's mood perked up and she went t the drivers side and hopped in the seat and started the Jeep. Either way it was going to be a fun wand interesting weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how well this is received by everyone I might keep it going for a couple more chapters than I intended too, so please please let me know in the comments, or DM me on Instagram,- woods_komtrikru


End file.
